Baby Girl
by herethereeverywhere
Summary: Happy Dannyversary! A short one-shot about Sam who thinks about her life and all the blessings it has brought her. Set a few years before Easter In The Fenton Household (a different one-shot written by yours truly) and gives us another glimpse at Danny and Sam's family life together. Post Phantom Planet.


**Hello luvies! I wore black and white today. Can you guess why? Today is Dannyversary, that's why, and I am so very happy! If you have read "Easter In The Fenton Household," this is set before then. Post Phantom Planet. Now to honor out favorite hero, I give you a glimpse into his future.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any Danny Phantom characters, only my OC's.**

Samantha Manson sat in a wooden rocking chair, ink blank hair spilling down her shoulders. She turned her head slightly so that violet eyes looked out the window nearby to a sunny day in Amity Park. She could see the park from her house, the place Danny had proposed to her years ago. Absently minded, she twisted the wedding ring on her finger, feeling the small pearl in the center of the simple gold band.

She turned around again and shifted into a more comfortable position. Gazing around the room, her eyes moved from the tan carpet that covered a small area of the wooded floor, to the leather furniture, to the cream-colored walls, and finally to the white ceiling. For once, Sam didn't mind the non-black that had forced its way into her life.

After all, you couldn't force your baby to-be a goth too.

Sam rubbed her large belly that stuck out like a sore thumb from her loose black shrug. She had grown to like the feeling of being a parent after she became pregnant with Michael, their first son. She thought of the black-haired, blue-green eyes boisterous child that was out with Danny right now. Despite the day, he had still volunteered to take the boy out to give Sam a break.

Today was an important day. Years ago, they had been fourteen-year-old teenagers in the Fenton household. Today had been the day Sam told Danny to go into the portal. Today they would forever remember.

Sam stood up slowly, minding herself as she skirted around the chair and leaned on the windowsill. She gazed out at the day and looked towards the sky out of habit. After realizing Danny was not on patrol, she spied father and child at the park. Danny was guiding the toddler with two hands on the path. Michael tried to stand up, but fell, hitting the ground softly. His father picked him up and cradled him gently, a smile spreading across Danny's face. Sam smiled as she watched her favorite boys.

Boys. She had given Danny one, but almost at nine months pregnant she had yet to tell him about their baby girl. Baby girl. Their baby girl. She knew he would be happy with any child, but she couldn't help wonder what he wanted.

Earlier in the week, she had asked him in the morning before Michael was awake.

"Sammy, I don't care what it is. I will love it all the same, just as much as I love you." Danny replied, tucking a stray black strand behind her left ear. He smiled at her gently and kissed her soft lips. They pulled apart, their foreheads touching as they continued looking down.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." She had replied, both of them smiling.

Now Sam walked up the stairs to the bedrooms on the second floor. She took a breath before opening the white door at the end of the hall. It opened to reveal a pale yellow room. In the corner sat a white crib and across from it a white rocking chair. Sunlight shone through the window on the multicolored space carpet. A few toys were in a bin against the wall adjacent from the crib and a dresser next to it to complete the room.

Danny hadn't been in room yet; Sam forbid him.

"And why can't I go in?" He asked playfully, leaning into her and pressing her back against the door.

"Because it's a surprise," she teased him.

He rubbed their noses together, an Eskimo kiss.

Sam didn't let him into the room because she did want it to he a surprise. She could only imagine the joy on Danny's face when he found out he had a baby girl as she walked into the room. She had grown out of her gothic phase, though she still wore mostly black or other dark colors, and enlisted the help of Jazz, Maddie, and Valerie to help decorate the room.

"Oh, this will be perfect for the walls!" Valerie said as they had walked in Home Depot, shopping for paint and trim. The girls were do-it-yourself-ers and took even the handy work into their own hands. Good thing Maddie still had tools from making weapons; it had lessened into a hobby of sorts for the Fenton's to make ghost weapons as of lately. So the girls had the tools and know-how to remodel a room that had not been used yet.

"Surprise, surprise boys!" Maddie had said to the man as they paid for the supplies. He raised an eyebrow to Sam in particular whose stomach had only been peeking out from under her shrug, but obviously with child all the same. Valerie had given him a "don't question it" look and walked out with Sam in tow.

Sam sat in the rocking chair in the baby's room now, envisioning holding a baby again. She would read to her and sing her to sleep just like she had done Michael. Her thoughts wandered to her little boy and his father once more. Michael would certainly love being an older brother, though they would only be two years apart. Danny was so proud to be a father, and now he would have two children.

Consequently, Sam became tired and the motion from rocking helped put her to sleep. She dreamed of her family and a new baby girl. Her baby girl.

**Again, Happy Dannyversary everyone! It should be a national holiday...**


End file.
